Jigen
Jigen (現 jigen; Eng Lit Translation, "Manifestation of a Celestial being,") is a legendary warrior of the past known by his famous moniker, the Sword Saint, (聖人剣 seijin ken; Eng Lit Translation, "The Sword Sage,") that transcends most modern sword styles and accumulative combat arts. He's said to have been around the time during the fall of the Hankami, where his legend was led to make him known nearly as much as an array of other historically significant strategists and warriors. Allied with Sōsuke Aizen with reasons of his own, he is aledged with the enigmatically infamous group of immortals or near-immortals, Sennin Butai. Appearance: Jigen has the appearance of a man in his late 20's to mid or early 30's, despite the actual lengthy life that he has lived. Having attained various scars of many sorts from all kinds of conflicts, battles, wars and near assassination attempts by those who've attained enough power or courage into doing so, Jigen has never shied from showing his body's array or "collection" of malformities caused by his ongoing life-long war. He has snow-white hair that streaks of silver aura in bright aesthetic or natural light with silver irises to match them complimenting his fair complexion, something that has earned his fair share of wooers and attractors. Jigen's attire when in the Sennin Butai group is initially a dark grey-matted cloak that covers nearly his whole person, with long wide-armed sleeves and a hood, even complete with a jaw warmer so he can further conceal his identity for those far older than the average entities he runs across daily. Underneath the cloak is a high-collared white colored interior black jacket with a vast array of custom-sewn sheathes and belts to hold the ten swords on his person nearly at all times. He wears a black skirt that bears a semblence to a kama skirt that hangs over his black baggy ended slacks with a pair of combat black boots. Personality: Jigen, around most of the Sennin Butai, is a very withdrawn and dispassionate when during their group sessions or when they actually mingle together during times of plotting or on the eve of missions/battles. But in contrast to Shukun's disposition in not simply wanting to socialize, Jigen very rarely finds any need to. Having lived almost the longest of the group of his compatriots, only the most unique or entertaining individuals cause him to take pause and give him a vested interest in pursuing a relationship of some sort with them. This is shown when he spends occasional time with the prodigal child warrior, Murasaki, and begins to test her skills while tutoring her with his own secrets, harboring a dim hope he could name her his successor with his own unique style of sword fighting and techniques. During battle, Jigen rarely takes real effort into combat, often ending things quickly when he percieves the strength of his enemies ahead of time or through a single encounter, or would rather have his associates, subordinates, or compatriots do the fighting for him. Taking only real joy in battling the strong and the skillful, Jigen rarely takes initiative to battle individuals unless the need arrives, often overseeing other battles ongoing with his compatriots or his enemies. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Jigen is known personally by few in the present by what he really is: A Legendary Swordsman with no Equal. With no real background that can keep track of his younger, actually living days, it is presumed that nearly fifteen thousand years ago Jigen's birth as a spirit was said to have come into existance, though this is never entirely confirmed but an accurate guess. Jigen would later begin to formulate styles of warfare pertaining to that of using the weapon known as the sword, often using it so defty and masterfully, he'd become dramatized in stories of his excellent skill and powers of using the blade. It wouldn't be until centuries later that he'd actually spar with a few of the Hankami, learning the taste of utter defeat and motivation to become stronger than any entity known. Within the next millenia or so, Jigen formulated a number of sword arts and styles so infamous that he had the pleasure of teaching many students who handed down his teachings and eventually created varied descended sword arts that stemmed from Jigen's own sword arts. Jigen found a certain joy in being able to pass along his skill and powers for the benefit of the human race, for both the spiritual planes and the physical ones as well. Having not directly participated in the Hankami war but more observed it, sometimes up close, Jigen began to see just how destructive the base carnal instincts, sins, and true selves of all life could be, leading him to conclude that there was no one worth bothering to teach anymore, as they'd eventually use it for evil gain and worthless self pleasure. Disappearing from the known Spiritual Planes for a thousand years, Jigen eventually returned after observing a few major events, finding himself soul searching for what he desired now or what his goals were now that he reached this point in his long-lived life. It was then, that Sōsuke Aizen siezed the opportunity and invited him to join him as he'd create a new face of all the worlds that perhaps Jigen would find what he had been unknowingly searching for this whole time. It was at this moment, that Jigen became the first of Sōsuke's Sennin Butai. Powers/Abilities: Ancient, Immense Spiritual Power: For anyone who has deft sensory abilities in sensing the characteristics of Spiritual Pressure resonating the entity in question's Spiritual Power, Jigen's would be felt as among one of the oldest that is non-affiliated with Demons, Soul Reapers, or even the Hankami. Hardly ever feeling the need to exert his strength in any battle, reasonably challenging or simple execution, the true scope of his power is yet to be questioned, but is said by his peer, Sōsuke Aizen, to be probably the strongest and most skilled of any of the entities gathered among them, though it is still up to contest and debate... Author of Swordsmanship: Jigen, among all those who refer to themselves as swordsman of master caliber or even greater than that, are barely contesting in comparison to the likes of Jigen. Having amassed enough knowledge to make the likes of demi-deities of the likes of Hankami to think twice, Jigen has risen above and beyond what anyone could expect in utilizing the aspects of swordsmanship and the limitations most if not all believe could be not be broken. Earth-Shattering Strength & Inhuman Resilience: Jigen, over the course of his existence has honed his physical strength to incredibly unbelievably attained levels one can scarcely believe. Capable of slicing through stone with a simple piece of foil, or send a pebble skyrocketing like a missile towards a target with incredible volatile force, Jigen's strength intermingled with his swordsmanship has rendered many enemies incapable of fighting back or even built up enough personal resilience to basic harm where it'd be even difficult for a skilled Lieutenant could harm his body or leave a scracth upon his well built frame. Unrivaled Speed: Jigen, over the course of his lifetime has honed his body to allow himself to achieve feats of movement many average Soul Reapers and even Hollowity could only dream of. Within a stride of movement, Jigen can reach points of entry or objective in far faster timing than most athletically inclined warriors or individuals with naturally high stamina and strength in physical aptitude. : Raitoho (ライト歩 raito ho; Jap Lit Translation, "Light Stride,"): The personally taught Fast-Movement technique of accelerating his bodily movements in any direction of his choosing from one to multiple points simultaneously. Jigen can mimic movements that border teleportation because his speed skirts the bounrdies of the spacial fabric he moves in, making his "Strides" even harder to discern from skilled practitioners of Captain-class or Espada-class warriors. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Sennin Butai ''' '''Cloak: The cloak that is woven around his body most of the time is a sign of his membership and promise of alliance with Aizen, also adding slight beneficial protection and stealth field properties to the user. It also can double as a way-point Teleportation Kidō to their base of operations. Sennin Butai Communicator: A device that can be modded to either a phone, wristband, or a ear-piece allows full connectivity with current partners and allies within the Sennin Butai that are participating in the mission with them, allowing to exchange data and tactics with relative ease. The Ten Spirit Edges: Taken in reference to specially crafted, designed or forged blades that have their own unique array of uses, abilities, or specially employed techniques that make most Zanpakuto a far cry in comparison of these rare works of ancient spiritsmithing and craftsmanship. Jigen claims they are the only ones of its kind, though within the next century in the age he's in, there's bound to be a handful of spirit blades that might come close to their perfected artistic beauty and masterful powers vested within them. No one would notice, but all of the blades look identical in what would be similar to a "Sealed Form," akin to a Zanpakuto's sealed form, only adopting its main traits and powers when unleashed by the practitioner/swordsman. Sharp, durable, and incredibly resilient to the elements, even without their own unique array of abilities, Jigen can make use of any of these swords with his vast, nearly endless knowledge of Zanjutsu styles and techniques. 'The Bleeding Edge' The Bleeding Edge, often used the most or drawn first on Jigen's lower waist sheathe pointing to his right. This blade is often used in executing a vast array of enemies, both sealed and unleashed, and almost always used on his person in combat when duel-wielding. The Bleeding Edge's abilities are known to hold the aspect of warfare, so its known to have a vast array of both defensive and aggressive abilities that are attuned to that of a skilled warrior in the thick of intense combat, or fighting a fierce physical enemy. 'The Singing Edge' The Singing Edge, usually sheathed on the lower left hip sheathe. Often used in sync as a support blade with his offensive or balanced blades, has some potentially unique and compatible techniques that can be useful when fighting with difficult opponents teaming on him, or having allies in need of assistance. It is said to have mesmerizing qualities to them as it can manipulate the vibrations of the air waves around him or usher ear piercing shreaks or hypersonic blasts of bone crushing force. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Jigen's Ten Spirit Edges are synonymous to the different makeups of Jigen's lifetime of war and struggle in both humanity's conflicts as well as his personal ones. Quote(s): *"Commencing the mission, Sōsuke-dono..." *"I'll end this quickly...its the only mercy I can give you...forgive me I can give nothing else to you..." (Jigen before striking down his target of unknown origin) *"I've done nearly all a warrior could possibly dream: I've fought in the largest, grandest wars and conflicts. I've ruled my own lands with strength and unrivaled skill. I witnessed some of the many worlds' climactic conflicts, devestations, genocides, moments of triumph and sorrow. With nothing else left for me to desire...I guess if you're aiming to change this world and all others after it, I might find what I've been fighting...looking...dreaming for..." (Jigen the day he joins Sōsuke Aizen as the first of the Sennin Butai.)